


Fair Feathered Friends.

by Blazedrgn



Category: Sister Claire (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazedrgn/pseuds/Blazedrgn





	Fair Feathered Friends.

Riding the thermals of a warm day Magpie circled around the splintered and savaged remains of what had once been a forest, vocalizing a call to see if there was anyone in the area.

Nothing.

No call, no additional sound other than what had drawn him to the area in the first place.

Coming back down to rest on the remains of a nearby tree, he turned his sharp eyes to peer down from his vantage point towards the cluster of shrill noise below him. Head tilted to one side, then the other, then straightened to look around for someone other than himself once again.

Upon seeing no others, he opened his beak to call out again, a bubbling song of shifting notes strung together, ringing out above the noise still continuing below. Still no reply. Although the cluster of noise below him did soften at his efforts.

With a few hops and a flutter of wings, he closed the distance between himself and the ground, eyes never leaving the source of the noise. Taloned feet that left the branch, were little stubby human toes by the time he touched down on the grass. Not the best way to travel, but how else was he supposed to move his discovery?

While he most certainly knew how to take splendid care of himself, and not to mention at one point his own flock, this… was different.

Brekkist would not fix what he had here.

Although… he did know of someone whose ability to care for others outstretched his own.

—

Predawn had barely begun to peek over the rise of surrounding hills when a noise began to stir Marguerite from what had been a peaceful slumber. Her recently acquired living alarm clock no doubt, far more uncontrollably exuberant than any she’d had before it, and certainly the first with a fondness for perching on her windowsill some mornings, squawking or singing about brekkist or-

Alertness returned to her fully as she practically snapped awake, immediately sitting up to quickly look around her room. The pitch wasn’t Magpie’s, too high … too shrill … and too many. She tossed her blanket aside, feet touching the floor and practically flying over it as immediately went to the door, the source clearly on the other side.

Yanking it open she did indeed find Magpie on the other side, his hand raised about to knock or simply open the door.

Glancing down at what he held tucked in the crook of his other arm, seeing the source of all this early morning ruckus, and immediately slammed the door shut once more.

Magpie stared at the door, hand still paused the air.

Undeterred, he was about to open the door and follow her in when it was yanked open once more.

Marguerite, now with slippered feet and a dressing gown about her shoulders stood to the side of the door, foot tapping impatiently as she waited for him to get inside.

“First little bits of metal and bobby pins, a scarf so bright it might be mistaken for dawn, now you bring me-”

“Babies!” Magpie interrupts with a wide grin as he hurries into her room, looking around for a spot to place the shoddy nest. It was barely holding together, and more than once on his way over he thought it might collapse in his hands.

Marguerite arched an eyebrow as she watched him place the haphazard assortment of twigs and feather fluff on her desk, the little heads still raised in the air, beaks wide as they all continued to cry out. Their eyes weren’t even open, looking like nothing more than swollen purple bubbles of flesh on either side, with only a little bit of fuzz atop their heads.

“While I am known to perform many miraculous tasks, taking care of newly hatched birds, is quite-”

“But you gotta! You took care of me didn’t you?” He quickly interrupted, managing a small quirk of a smile despite the scowl he was getting for cutting her off a second time.

“Being dragged by a horse is not the same thing.” She chastised flatly, staring at him pointedly a moment before going over to look at the noisy little things. Four in total it seemed, clearly hungry. “And I was going to say it’s difficult. You’ll need to find a few things for me that I do not have on hand.”

—

Within the time it took Marguerite to mix together a liquid concoction that would hopefully substitute the normal regurgitations a baby bird would receive, fluttered back in, hopping down off of the sill, and removing the small thin reeds he’d carried over in his mouth and handed them to her.

“So are they for food?” He asked while watching her give the reeds a quick inspection before carrying them and the bowl over to the nest.

“No, they will help replicate the feeding process, take one, you’ll be helping.”

She handed Magpie a reed before dipping the end of her own into the custard yellow liquid, and pressing her finger over the hole onto the other end. Magpie watched intently as Marguerite skillfully kept a steady hand as she held the reed above one opened mouth, moved part of her finger away then back again, allowing only a drop to fall into the open mouth.

The baby bird closed its mouth, seemed to consider what had just happened, and opened its mouth to boisterously ask for more.

Quickly Magpie tried to follow suit, though his first attempts resulted in the liquid going back in the bowl, or spilled over one of the chicks. A few more tries as Marguerite dispersed drops between all four, and finally he grinned while successfully managing to add some drops to the eagerly waiting mouths.

“There.” Marguerite said after a moment, and the chicks seemed to agree, hunkering down into the nest and huddling against each other.

“So what next? What do we do?”

“I take it you searched for any parental owner to these hatchlings?”

Magpie snorted as he shook his head. “’Course! Called out and everything, I looked too, only noise was from these guys.”

“Well, if these little ones are to survive we’ll need a way to keep them warm, and you can help with that Magpie.”


End file.
